heaven forbid
by maranoismylife
Summary: Austin had gone on tour for a year, leaving behind a sadden Ally. Ally later finds out she's pregnant, but refuses to ruin Austin's life when he discovers the news. But what happens when Austin returns from tour and seeks after Ally? Will he leave or stay? From my wattpad account r5princess :)
1. Chapter 1

"_Austin, I'll miss you"' she whispered in his ear, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. A large limo slowly rode next to them, but they ignored it. He hid his face into her dark curls before pulling away and intertwining his fingers with hers._

"_It'll just be a year. You'll stay here in college, studying your butt off and working on your new album, and before you know it, I'll be sitting next to you in class." He said referring to his second world tour. _

_A small giggle escaped Ally's mouth but before she could answer, the limo driver cut her off. "The limo's ready, sir" he said, adjusting his black suit._

_Austin nodded his head, dismissing him. _

_Her eyes grew watery as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't forget us, please"_

_He smiled weakly at her. "Of course not, Alls. Dez, Trish and You mean the world to me and last night," Austin walked closer to her, his breath caressing her olive skin. Chills ran down Ally's spine at the thought of the day before. "Last night was the best night of my life" his voice was crumbling and she knew it._

_She pulled him into a hug once again, tears rushing down her face. _

"_I wish you could go with me," he mumbled, kissing her gently on the neck._

_Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, don't" she choked out, painfully._

"_Sir, your flight will leave in half an hour" interrupted the driver, looking sternly at the watch on his right wrist._

_Austin pulled away from the hug and crashed his lips violently into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dreaded the emptiness as he drew his lips away. He softly whipped away her tears with his thumb as he began walking towards the limo. _

"_See you in a few months," he assumed, miserably._

_She nodded her head and watched him get into the vehicle._

_The car window rolled down and Austin reached for her hand, her legs running rapidly and reuniting for a brief moment. _

"_I LOVE YOU, ALLY DAWSON! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU…"he continued shouting until he was out of sight._

_Ally stared into the distance. "I love you too," she muttered, beginning to bawl into her hands._

_Please, come back._

_Don't leave me._

_Not again._

_Please, come back._

Ally awoke to the sound of a high pitch cry coming from the room next to her. She fluttered her eyes at the morning sun that traveled through her bright curtains, her feet touching the cold wood. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked hurriedly towards the nursery.

A dark haired baby laid on a large crib, crying aggressively and shaking the blue blanket off him. His hazel eyes opened and closed as tears streamed down his face and his smile was now transformed into a frown.

Ally looked at her baby boy, worriedly and placed him into her arms. "Shh, sweetheart, mommy's right here," the twenty year old murmured, her eyes swinging gently in hopes of calming him down. "Shhh, Andy."

She sat in her rocking chair and sang him her childhood lullaby, the baby falling back to sleep in her arms. Ally smiled at her little one. She loved her son more than anything in the world even though he could be a handful at times. It was the effect of her love for Austin and she couldn't imagine having anyone else's baby.

"It's a shame I didn't know I was pregnant before you left for tour, Austin" she thought to herself. "And it's a shame you'll never know about our baby boy"

She was only 19 when she had learned she was expecting. Her father had fallen into shock and had spent three days in the hospital trying to recuperate. Penny, her mother, fell into tears and lectured her for a few hours before embracing her. Her best friends, Trish and Dez, were also flabbergasted but assured her they'd be by her side. And they all shared the same question; when are you telling Austin?

Day to night they pressured her to tell Austin but she always denied the option. She had always dreamed of forming a family with the love of her life, but she didn't want to be the cause of the disappointment of all the Austin Moon fans. Even if he came back she'd deny ever laying eyes on him. Ally couldn't risk heartbreak, she couldn't risk Austin's career like that. She couldn't just walk up to him after ten months and say "_Hey, Austin, remember that night before the tour? Oh yeah, I got pregnant and had a baby with you"_. He'd faint on her and hate her for the rest of his life.

She sighted and positioned her baby onto the crib again. "I just hope you don't come back, Austin" she muttered again, feeling the little hair on Andy's head. "It'll be the end of your career"

Little did she know Austin was on his way to Miami. On his way to seeing his Ally again, the only thing he could think of during the entire tour. He had called several times but the number had been disconnected. He had written letters but there was no response. He even tried talking to Dez and Trish about her, but they would just say she was busy.

"I'll finally see you again, Alls," he smiled to himself. "It'll be just a surprise for both of us" he leaned back as the airplane made its way towards Austin's most desirable destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish blew gently on her newly painted nails as the leaves above her shook warmly with the light breeze. Her back layed on an old oak tree, books by her side unopen and the sunset tucking itself in the horizon. She was done with her classes for the day and boy was she glad. Trish didn't enjoy being stuck in classes when she could easily be shopping, but with all the money her parents were waisting on college, she couldn't buy herself sandals without almost falling into debt.

''Trish, Trish!" she heard a male voice yell from behind her.

she stood up from her spot and walked over to her two year boyfriend. ''Hey, Dez!" she pulled him down and pecked his lips.

Trish's eyebrow arose as she examined Dez breathe heavenly. Light sweat droplets were falling from his forehead, as if he had ran or exercise and was trying to catch his breath.

''Are you okay?"

Dez fell to the ground, while continuing to inhale oxygen. ''Aus…he…back…tell…All..an''

Trish helped her boyfriend up. ''Dez, i can't understand you''

Dez took one last breath. ''Austin…h-he's back…he called and said that he's leaving the tour early because he wants to see Ally''

''Wait,what?'' Trish, exclaimed. ''do you think he knows about Andy?"

Dez began pacing back and forth.''No, i doubt it, he would've asked by now. What are we gonna tell Ally?"

Trish began mumbling to herself. Ally didn't want Austin to know that she had his child, so austin's arrival would surely be a challenge for all. She couldn't betray her best friend by telling her other best friend that he was a father, but she couldn't just lie to her other best friend either. Life was complicated.

''well, let's just tell her right now''

Dez sighted. ''I guess, now come on''

they arrived at Ally's apartment in under twenty minutes. Allyson Marie Dawson no longer lived with her parents, no she was on her own now. She attended online college, but Trish was just glad to have her best friend close to her. Ally was originally going to move away.

''Trish, dez!'' the beautiful brunet cried out, pulling her friends into a hug.

they both entered the small apartment. ''hey, Alls. where's Andy?''

''he's sleeping, my baby boy was tired'' Ally recalled from a few minutes ago.

Trish nodded as dez nervously played with his hands. ''So, Ally… if austin were to come back what would you do?''

ally shot him a confused glare. ''dez, what are you talking about?"

Trish cleared her throat and roamed her eyes around the room. Ally,quickly noticing this, walked closer to them with her arms crossed across her chest.

''Trish, what's going on?''

Trish took a deep breath and felt Dez's fingers interwine with hers. ''you see… the thing is… Austin's coming back from tour''

and in that moment, a high pitch cry was heard from the nursery and a gasped scaped Ally's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin smiled widely as he set foot off the plain and onto the place in which he called home. He could see what seemed like a huge huddle of girl jumping up and down, screaming his name as they waved at him from behind all the cops in front of them. Austin chuckled to himself as some body guards helped him make his way into the airport building.

He was surprised when he found only Trish and Dez waiting for him with a sign that read 'Welcome back, Austin'.

Dez was still the same tall guy he always was, but now he wore what seemed more sophisticated clothing.

Trish had grown a bit more after a few months and now she seemed to have a kinder look to her face.

Austin couldn't express how much he had missed them.

''Dez! Trish!" he cried out, suddenly running to them and pulling them into a tight hug. ''I missed you guys!''

Trish smiled and Dez placed his hand on his heart. ''aw, thanks bud''

They did their handshake, when suddenly Austin remembered what had been running through his mind for as long as he knew. ''hey, where's Ally?''

The couple turned to each other, but before they could answer, more screams were heard coming their way.

''Come on, Austin, we should probably get going'' was all Trish said, as they rushed to Dez's car.

Once inside, Austin couldn't stop himself from asking the same question. ''Why isn't Ally here?''

''she's busy,'' responded Dez, staring straight into the road he was now driving into.

Austin sighed. ''I heard she dropped the new album she was working on. I tried calling her about the whole thing, but she never answered. Do you guys know why?''

Trish cleared her throat and began scrolling through her phone. ''nope, not at all. Nada, zero"

''hmm,'' Austin thought out loud. ''She must have a good reason for it. Ally would never give up her singing career for nothing''

The rest of the car ride was full stories from all the different places Austin had gone during tour; some were funny, some were horrifying while others were just plain strange. Although he loved the idea of traveling and meeting different people around the world, Austin couldn't get rid of that small speck that always urged him to go back to Miami. He missed his hometown more than he could express.

They arrived at Dez's apartment within a few minutes and Austin was surprised to see how styled his home was. He always knew in secrecy that Dez and Trish would end up together, but he never imagined Trish's personal touch taking over Dez's living room. It was funny in its own way.

''Want something to drink?'' asked Dez, making his way to the kitchen.

Trish turned on the television as Austin shook his head. ''nah, man, I'm okay''

''I'm not!" jumped in Trish, her feet laying on Dez's coffee table and her back leaning on the leather brown couch. ''sweetie, please get me a can of coke''

''you got it, Babe!" screamed back Dez.

Austin turned to Trish with an eyebrow raised. ''Okay, Trish, I know you know about what happened with Ally. I haven't talked to her in months! Did I do something wrong? I mean the break up wasn't so easy for me either but I thought our friendship was stronger than that''

Trish took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Trust me, Austin. It's not me who should be telling you this.''

Austin growled, throwing his hands in the air, almost hitting a walking Dez. ''It can't be that bad! What's so much of a secret that I can't even know? Ally is my partner and best friend, I have a right''

Dez took a seat next to Trish and handed her a coke. ''Dude, don't stress yourself out over it. Ally will tell you in her own time''

Unexpectedly, the doorbell was heard and the three friends turned to each other in confusion.

''Did you invite someone over?'' asked Trish, rising up from her seat.

Dez shook his head, violently. ''No, of course not''

''I swear if I find out that you're cheating on me…'' Trish roared at him.

She opened the door and Austin almost fell over when he saw a beautiful Ally standing there, flawlessly. Her brown curls had grown past her shoulders and were not just a few inches above her stomach. Her chocolate eyes now had a shine to it that Austin couldn't put his finger on. She wore a tight black shirt that hung onto her waist and blue skinny jeans that made her look curvier. For some reason, Ally was looking even more gorgeous than before.

''Ally,'' he managed to mumble, he could see Dez standing up from the corner of his eyes and Trish looking back and forth at them.

Ally's eyes then connected to his and Austin held back the feeling of running to her and wrapping his arms around the one girl he loved.

''Can I come in?'' she asked Trish, her eyes never leaving Austin's.

Trish nodded her head and Ally entered the apartment.

''Oh, wow! Will you look at the time?'' asked Dez, looking at nothing on his wrist. ''Trish it's time to order the shoes in my closet''

Trish shot him a glare. ''what are you- ohh, that's right.'' She smiled kindly at them both. ''We'll leave you two alone''

Seconds passed since Dez and Trish had ''left'' to organize the shoes in Dez's closet, and they both still stood there in silence.

Deciding to break the silence, Austin sent her a small smile. ''Ally, you look gorgeous''

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red as she stared down at the floor.

Austin couldn't keep himself anymore, and before he knew it, he was pulling her into a tight hug.

She squeezed back, he had missed the sensation she gave her.

He took a strong sniff of her hair, his nose breathing in everything that reminded him of Ally. Austin was incomplete without her, she was his everything.

Ally suddenly pulled away and cleared her throat. She placed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. ''we need to talk''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii guys :D okay, so sorry for not updating in a very long time. I've been busy with school and whatevs, which btw tomorrow is the last day of school! Can I get a what what?! Nah? It's cool, dude. Anyway, I was working on this chapter during school so it might not be very good but it is long. –Shrugs- oh well. Oh thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS NO JOKE. I promise next chapter I'll reply to your reviews…. If you review for this chapter hehe :p**

Chapter 4

Austin felt his stomach turn at the sound of Ally's rather distressed tone. Never had he heard her voice so heartbroken, only minutes before he had left on tour; it tore him to see her frown like that.

He cautiously took a seat on the edge of the couch and swallowed. ''what do you wanna talk about?" he mumbled, his eyes leaving her and staring down at his feet. He was secretly praying she wasn't going to say what he thought she was.

Ally closed her eyes shut. ''Austin, I know you came here to see me… but _this _isn't going to work''

Like that, Austin's heart shattered and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, he just knew he needed to catch his breath. Ally was meant to be with him, there was no doubt in his mind.

''Why wouldn't it?" he was surprised Ally had heard him, considering how low he had spoken.

No, he needed to keep his head up; this was not the end.

Ally took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his, her touch softening his posture.

''Austin,'' she began. ''I just cant, okay? You have your music career and I-'' she turned her head to the side and blinked a couple of times. It was obvious that she was close to crying.

He tilted her chin towards him, his hazel eyes connecting into her chocolate ones, and pressed his forehead against hers. Past memories slowly began sinking in.

'He squeezed her hand gently and she returned the action.

''Please, don't cry'' he pleaded, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. ''You what?''

Ally's mouth suddenly became dry. She needed to tell him, he deserved to know about Andy. Her son was Austin's flesh and blood; he had a right to know about Andy. Before she could open her mouth, a small voice in her mind stopped her.

_That's right, Allyson, _it mocked, _be selfish and ruin not only his career, but his life._

''I don't deserve you,'' was all she could think of. Even before her unexpected pregnancy, Ally had never once believed that she was good enough for Austin. She'd see how beautiful girls throughout the university would flirt with him, Austin never paying attention, and it only made her feel awful about herself. She would never be able to compete with gorgeous women like that, yet Austin always reassured her that he only had eyes on her. So when she felt the words come out of her mouth, she knew she had actually meant it.

Austin's eyebrow rose.

Had he heard right?

Had the beautiful and talented Ally Dawson just say that?

He grabbed ahold of her two hands and sent her a small smile. ''Ally, what are you talking about? It's me who doesn't deserve you'' he said it as if it was the most obvious this in the world, catching Ally off guard.

A small shade of red made its way to her cheeks, causing her to jump up from the couch. ''Austin, can we please just be friends?''

Austin also stood from the couch. ''Alls, I don't wanna be your friend. I love you''

His voice was cracking at the last words, but he was past the point of caring.

He didn't understand why she was being so difficult and practically denying everything they ever had.

Austin was beginning to think that she was regretting all the trouble they went through to be together, all the eskimo kisses, all their inside jokes and all their silly arguments in which Dez and Trish whined that they faught like a married couple, and even the night when they made love before he left on tour.

He didn't understand any of it, whatsoever.

Ally planted a soft but slightly passionate kiss on his lips and he felt his own lips naturally react back with more power. She ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, like they always did when they were teenagers, while Austin wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Their lips tasted each other; Austin could feel his lips savoring hers with hunger. He missed Ally more than anyone could ever imagine; he was in love with her.

He felt her lips pulled away violently and Austin's eyes widen at the sight of a crying Ally.

''I'm so sorry,'' was all she said, before bolting out the door.

His body fell onto the couch once again, his fingers tracing where Ally's lips had been only seconds before.

She still loved him, there is no doubt in his mind, and it was proven with the kiss.

''Dez, Trish, you can come out now'' he cried out, still shocked.

A tall ginger man and a short latina girl walked into their living room and took a seat on either side of him.

''I'm really sorry, Austin'' spoke Trish after a long period of silence.

Austin sighed. ''Thanks, I guess''

''don't worry, bud, she'll come around'' Dez patted his back.

Trish thought for a moment and then rose up, smiling. ''I know what'll make you feel better! Do you want some pancakes?'' she asked, referring to his favorite food.

Austin sent her a strange look. ''Its evening,''

''and since when has stopped you?''

Austin chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

As Trish walked towards the kitchen, Dez grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

''Wow, you have really changed''

Dez shrugged. ''Yeah, well they all say we bring out the best in each other''

Austin nodded his head and opened his mouth after a couple of minutes. ''Dez, if Trish were to tell you that you could no longer be together, what would you do?''

His best friend didn't take a second to think. ''I'd fight for her''

He was surprised by the sincerity in Dez's voice. He knew he and Trish were serious, but he never truly understood what they felt for each other.

''You really love her, don't you?''

Dez smiled. ''just as much as you love Ally''

Austin couldn't help but grin back. If they were anything like him and Ally, they were sure to last a lifetime.

''don't give up on her,'' spoke Dez, again. ''I promise it'll be worth it''

Austin began playing with his fingers. ''You know what? You're right. I love Ally and I know she loves me… I'm not giving up on us''

Dez laughed in triumph. ''That's the spirit!"

He pulled out his phone and began typing something into the keyboard. Austin watched in confusion until he felt his phone vibrate and opened a text from Dez.

''What's this?''

The ginger grinned. ''Its Ally's new address''

Austin was surprised to hear that. Before they had started college, he had offered to buy Ally apartment to live together but she simply denied it. She had told him she was too much of a daddy's little girl.

''Why isn't she living with Mr. and Mrs. Dawson anymore?''

Dez turned his attention back to the television. ''Guess you'll just have to find out'' he turned his head back to Austin. ''Oh, and if she asks, it wasn't me''

Austin smirked. ''Will do, bud, will do''

They heard a loud clutter of glass coming from a few feet away when Trish's voice was suddenly heard. ''The pancakes are ready!"

''Then I kissed him! I freaking kissed him!'' shouted Ally, burying her face into a pillow. Penny watched with amusement as her daughter growled, her arms enfolded around her baby grandson. Ally had explained everything that had happened from last night to the current day. So far, she was beating herself up over it.

''and now I'm practically leading him on even though I told him I just wanted to be friends''

Penny chuckled. ''Oh, Alls, you're complicating everything again. You didn't lead the poor boy on, he loves you''

She took a deep breath. ''I love him too, but I can't let him know about Andy''

Penny ran her fingers through Andy's dark hair. ''Have you thought that maybe Austin may be okay with the idea of being a father?''

Ally let out a dry laugh. ''Please, mom. What twenty year old guy wants to take care of a baby?''

''A guy who loves his wife or girlfriend''

Ally rolled her eyes at her mom; of course she would say something like that. Penny somehow thought it was all black and white, when it truly wasn't. ''It's not as simple as it sounds. We're talking about Austin's singing career that he's worked so hard on, and his freedom and his fans who would be-''

''-But you gave all of that up for Andy.'' Interrupted her mother. ''You had a singing career too, you lost your freedom to take care of your son and you had to hide from the paparazzi so that they wouldn't find out. You had many fans yourself, but you gave it all up. You did it for your and Austin's baby''

It was true, Ally had given up everything for her baby boy and she'd do it again in a heartbeat. She wasn't going to give him up for adoption , no , Ally was determined to take care of him even if she was left alone. Ally loved Andy more than anything, maybe even more than Austin, and she'd do anything to make him happy.

Penny grabbed her daughter's hand with her free one. ''Now close your eyes,''  
Ally closed her eyes.

''Try to imagine that you're a guy and you've been with this girl for about two years now, but you suddenly have to leave for a few months. You try to communicate with her while you're away, but for some reason you just can't get a hold of her. Your heart slowly begins breaking because you love her very much''

Ally flinched at that.

''Finally you come back and she denies everything that you two had together, everything you had together for two years. Then later, you find out that she was hiding a son from you. She was never going to tell you that you had a son with her. How would you feel?''

Ally thought for a second, not daring to open her eyes. ''I'd feel angry and upset and just confused. Why didn't she tell me about something so important like that?''

It was then that she realized just who's situation she was in. She knew in that moment, Ally was going to tell Austin about their baby.

''I really messed up, didn't I?''

Penny smiled sweetly at her. ''We all make mistakes, my dear, but it takes someone brave to fix it''

Ally smiled back and they heard the front door open.

''Hi, sweetheart!" greeted Lester, pulling Ally into a tight hug.

She giggled. ''Hi, daddy''

''aw, and look at this little guy'' he grabbed ahold of his grandson. ''Wow, you're growing up so fast''

Penny stood up and planted a kiss on Lester's cheek. ''let's just hope he doesn't grow up too fast. I love being a grandmother''

Ally smiled at the sight of her two parents together. They had been divorced since Ally's seventh birthday but eleven years after, they decided that they couldn't live without each other. It was weird, really, but she was just glad to see them happy again. At least her parents could be with each other.

They talked for a few minutes before Ally finally decided that it was time to head back.

''I'll see you guys soon'' she said, hugging them both.

She placed Andy in the car and tied him up, then sat in the driver seat and began driving off to her apartment.

She was going to tell Austin.

Austin was going to know about their son.

**K, I have an important question!**

**What song should I use for the next chapter? **

**One last dance –R5 (omg)**

**I won't give up- Jason Mraz**

**I'll love you forever if you answer :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII GUYS! :D thank you so much for all your reviews xx I love you! Okay, so there has been a tie between one last dance and I won't give up! Darn lol oh well, I guess I'll chose. OMFG yesterday I was on twitter and I saw a new raura and a rydelxlaura pic I'm so happy omg.**

Chapter 5

Ally was beyond exhausted as she held Andy in one arm and made a bottle for him with the other. Her dark curls were placed in a messy bun and she only wore one of Austin's large shirts that he had given to her when he was leaving for tour. It was around eleven in the morning and Andy's cries had once again awoken her from her slumber, but she didn't mind. She loved every single part of being a mom.

Ally was thankful that her father let her come in to work at Sonic Boom whenever she could, she would've lost her mind already if it wasn't for him. Not only did Lester pay for her college, but he also helped her maintain Andy. Ally couldn't possibly ask for a better father.

She placed the bottle inside the microwave and looked down at Andy with a tired smile.

''shh, baby boy'' she spoke with her soothing voice, while rocking him in her arms. ''its okay''

The microwave went off and at the same time, Ally heard a knock on the door. She growled as she grabbed the bottle and positioned some milk onto her hand to feel the temperature.

Satisfied, she placed it in Andy's mouth. ''there you go,'' she murmured, her feet walking rapidly to the door.

She opened the door and she wasn't sure what to say. There standing was a gorgeous Austin Moon with a guitar in his hand and an awkward smile on his face. His shaggy blond hair was nicely combed, his leather jacket hanging tightly on his body showing off all his muscles. He wore dark jeans and some sneakers which reminded her of teenage Austin. He really hadn't changed a bit.

''Alls… whos'that?'' he asked looking down at the baby in her arms.

Ally's eyes widen as she followed his gaze and she couldn't stop herself from what she said next.

''He's my baby brother,'' she responded too quickly. ''I take care of him when mom and dad need me too''

Ally mentally slapped herself. She had promised herself that she was going to tell him but for some reason she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. If only Austin knew how much she was internally struggling to tell him the truth.

Austin's eyebrow rose. ''Aren't Lester and Penny too old to-''

''What are you doing here?'' she cut him off, impatiently.

Austin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. ''Can I please come in?''

Ally was hesitant at first but sighed in defeat. ''Sure,''

He entered and was surprised to see how well Ally's apartment looked. It wasn't like he thought I'd be awful in any way, but he always pictured them having their own apartment. Of course, he knew that couldn't happen for a while.

They both sat on the couch and Austin's eyes lingered to the small baby. He had brown hair like Ally's and the prettiest shade of hazel eyes he had ever seen. The boy reminded him of Ally, but strangely of him too. Maybe he was finally losing it.

''What's his name?'' he asked, grabbing the little baby's hand.

Ally smiled. ''Andy Shor Dawson,''

''Shor?'' Austin questioned. ''Like my uncle?''

Uncle Shor had been important in Austin's life until his passing when Austin was seventeen years old. After that, he was broken until Ally helped place all the pieces back together. She was a life saver.

Ally shrugged. ''I guess you can say that. Austin, why did you come?''

''I wanted to see you,'' he admitted. ''After what you said yesterday, it got me thinking.''

He wrapped the guitar strand around his shoulder and lightly stroke the strings.

''I wrote this song yesterday and I just want you to hear it. Even after you do and you still don't want me in your life, I'll let you go. I promise''

Ally's heart shattered, but instead she simply nodded her head.

Austin grinned at her and began playing gently, his eyes fixed on both Ally and the baby drinking a bottle.

_Teardrops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long_

_Since we've been wrong,_

_But you're still on my mind_

Ally's eyes locked with his and for a moment he saw a glitter of hope in her eye.

_I never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_Here's one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

Andy pushed the bottle away and looked at Austin curiously.

_So wait up, Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, Make up_

_I just need one last dance_

Small tears were forming in Ally's eyes as she turned her head away.

_Freshman year I saw you face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

Ally was now visibly crying. He knew the lyrics about their friendship had hit her, but he didn't know it would bring her to tears.

_I heard you're heading east_

_So let's just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

Ally let out a soft giggle as she wiped some tears away. Her laughter made Austin's heartbeat increase.

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, Make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song and I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-oh_

Ally's jaw was wide open and she wasn't sure what to say. She regretted ever telling Austin that she didn't want to be with him because the truth was she couldn't live without Austin even if she tried. She loved him, every bit of him; Ally was deeply in love. But as she looked down at Andy, a strange feeling resurfaced.

''You don't like it, do you?'' Austin asked, looking down at his feet and giving out a soft chuckle.

Ally tilted his chin up with her fingers. ''What? Austin, that was amazing. Did you really write it for me?''

Austin shrugged. ''You were always my inspiration, Alls''

She smiled and pecked his cheeks, causing Austin to blush slightly. ''Thank you, that's very sweet of you''

''you're welcome'' his laughter came out too abruptly and he knew he was making himself look foolish. ''Um I'm just gonna go splash my face with some cold water really quick.''

Ally nodded her head, a tad confused. ''Um, okay. The bathroom is second on the right''

Austin mumbled a thanks and walked down the small hallway, when suddenly something caught his eye.

He took a few steps back and his eyes stared around at the small, yet comforting look. It was decorated with baby blue wall paper and had different animal pictures. There was a crib in the corner of the room and a few inches away, there was a rocking chair. Different baby things were scattered throughout he noticed as he slowly entered the room.

''Andy isn't you brother, is he?'' he mumbled.

A clear voice was heard from behind him. ''No, he's not. Andy is our son, Austin''

**BAM! HAHA AWWW. Well good for Austin, he finally knows and I can finally stop the teasing. Ight, I'm out yo. Don't forget to review! ILY ~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I want to apologize for my late update D; I promise I will never take this long again and second of all thank you so much for your amazing reviews :D they make me smile, guys! No joke! Well, anyways, I wanna give a shout out to my twitter buddy/reader xxxAuslly4everxxx (: GIRL YOU ARE LIFE ILYSM! Go read her Auslly story too! It's called Something Borrowed c: It's amazing, I'm not even exaggerating! I'm in love with her story :o oh and hellow new followers (; I went up to 27 so thank you so much!**

**K, I'm done ranting… for now.**

Chapter 6

His heartbeat had suddenly frozen and for a small moment Austin had forgotten was air was. His jaw was hung loosely and he was only a few centimeters away from fainting. Ally had just revealed that the baby, whom she had claimed her brother, was theirs who he had known nothing about.

This can't be, was his first thought, Dez and Trish must be in this too.

Austin turned back to the doorway, expecting for the gang to burst out in laughter, but he only found Ally's sadden eyes and Andy in her arms.

Andy.

Andy Shor Dawson was his blood, the outcome of that one night before he left for tour; it was then that he noticed just how much he resembled the two of them.

Andy had Ally's dark hair for sure, but when he looked him in the eyes, he could clearly see his own mother staring back at him. Mimi had round hazel eyes that had been passed down to him, and he knew clearly that Andy did too.

There was no mistake to it; Andy is his son.

Ally took small steps towards Austin, her eyes glittering with tears and Andy wrapped tightly around her arms. He could feel her frown; he could physically feel the terror she was feeling at the moment.

He took a deep breath and swallowed harshly. ''Ally, why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?'' He was trying to keep calm, but he knew his tone was firm and angry.

Ally took a seat in her chair. ''Can't you see? I couldn't! Your career would be ruined if you found out I was having your baby! Austin, I couldn't do that to you!''

He shook his head and leaned his back against the blue wall. ''I don't care about my career, Ally! How could you not tell me about something as important as being pregnant?'' his voice was echoing throughout the small apartment and he knew he couldn't control it.

''I would've left tour for you; I would've done everything possible to be with you and our baby! How could you do such a thing to me?'' he spat.

Ally hung onto the baby even tighter. ''Austin, stop! All of this I did for you! I mean come on, if you had the choice in between taking care of a baby at twenty years old or not, you obviously wouldn't!''

''Yes, I would've!'' he shouted, his fist slamming slightly against the wall. ''I would've because he was my kid, my blood! Can't you see what you denied me? I never got to see him grow inside of you or feel him kick or see his damn birth!''

Ally jumped up with tears rushing down her face. ''don't you dare give me that, Austin! Don't you dare!''

''well, what am I supposed to say?'' his voice was a tad calmer. ''Thank you for not telling me that I have a son with you? Thank you for thinking about me before my baby?''

Ally closed her eyes shut and placed Andy in his crib. ''I'm not taking any more of this'' she mumbled and took a deep breath.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the front door. ''Out! Now!'' she shouted, opening the door.

Austin sent her a glare.

After everything that she had denied him from, she still had the nerve to kick him out?

Austin wasn't sure about what he felt for Ally anymore, either than anger and confusion, but one thing was for sure; he was going to fight for his son.

''Okay, fine! I'm leaving! But don't think that I'm gonna give up on Andy like that! I will come see him!''

Ally huffed. She was angry at that moment, and she knew she'd say something she'd regret, so she just nodded her head slightly. ''Understandable'' she whispered, staring down at her feet.

Austin noticed the frown that spread over her face and a glimpse of sympathy scattered throughout him. He loved her; although she had lied about something so important, no lie was going to change such a thing.

He just needed some time to think.

Yeah….

He just needed to think.

''I'll come by tomorrow,'' he grabbed his guitar and took a few seconds to stare her in the eyes. They were full of tears and remorse, Austin knew it pained her just as much as it pained him.

''Alls, I would've done everything and anything for our baby'' he spoke, receiving a small smile from her.

''I don't doubt that for one second''

Trish and Dez were surprised to hear violent knocks on their door.

They had been watching television, Dez giving Trish a foot massage, when suddenly loud bams were heard from the door.

''Dez! Trish! Open up!" they heard Austin's voice shout from the other side.

Dez and Trish jumped up and turned to each other with the same thought; he knew.

Dez was the one that slowly rose to open the door, and when he did, Austin came running in.

''You guys knew, didn't you?''

There was silence.

''didn't you?'' he repeated louder, clearly annoyed.

They both nodded their heads, causing Austin to plum himself onto their couch and bury his face into his hands.

''Why?'' he mumbled. ''Why the hell didn't you say anything before?''

Trish took a deep breath. ''Ally didn't want us to tell you! We tried to convince her, but-''

''don't give me that crap!" he cried out. ''You guys are my best friends! You're not supposed to keep things like that hidden from me!"

Dez walked closer to his best friend. ''Ally is our best friend, too! Either way, we would've lost one of you!"'

Austin shook his head and gave out a dry laugh, Trish turning to her boyfriend and shrugging. Suddenly, the blonde haired boy arose and walked towards their front door.

''Where are you going?'' asked Trish, following his actions.

Austin ran his fingers through his blonde hair. ''To clear my mind. I need to think whether or not to forgive you guys'' was all he said.

And he was gone.

**It was a bit over dramatic, but put yourself in his position. Anyway, well yeah I can't deny that it was fun working on this chapter haha. Till next time ~Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aye, I'm back! (: well, technically I didn't go anywhere but still. K, anyway, I cannot believe that I went from 27 follows to 32! You guys make me so so so so happy! :D as you all know, Gavin and Ally are now together and I would totally ship it :/ if I hadn't seen how heartbroken Austin was –shrugs- oh well. I can't wait for Prom and Promises hehe yeah! Ross and Laura kissed even though they told them not to and even hugged afterwards I mean come on!**

**LRS . 9401: I love you :D**

**xxxAuslly4everxxx: NO ITS NOT POSSIBLE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THE MOST, SUBJECT DROPEED BABE cx aw, no problem! You deserve way more than a simple shout out tho :o thank you so much for the almost surprise! I told you we were twinsies for a reason! Yes, I agree with Austin's side more than I do with Ally :( but things happen. Haha, I do wut I want yo. I LOVE YOU MORE XXXXXXXXXX**

**queenc1: aw, thank you! (: I love your icon btw**

**Keara . park: yeah, that's not exactly something you get over in a day :/ I mean a son, that's pretty big!**

**MusicWithinMe: wouldn't you be too tho? :p aw, this is just for you gurl!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing your opinions! Oh, and welcome to my new followers (: you're awesome!**

Chapter 7

Austin awoke to a massive headache and the sound of his phone ringing right next to his ear. His eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light that seemed to travel from his hotel room window straight at him.

Normally, he'd be over at Mike and Mimi Moon's home but they were off in a convention in the other side of the United States. At first he was upset that he wouldn't see them for a few days, but now he more than thankful; he needed time to explain to them that they had a grandson.

Austin grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. The night before he had gone a bit over board with all the drinking, and now he could feel the bitter taste of alcohol left.

It seemed as if he had drunk the entire bar, but he needed a way to deal with everything that had occurred that day.

Not only had he learned that he was a father, but he had also been lied to by the people that he loved and trusted the most.

Coming out of his daze, Austin slowly picked up the phone and placed it near his ear.

''Hello?'' his voice came out rather rasped.

He was surprised to hear the voice of his record producer, Jimmy Starr, shouting at him from the other line.

''Austin, where have you been? I told you specifically to let me know when you finally reached Miami. We still have a lot to go over since you left tour!"

Austin rolled his eyes and leaned his head on a pillow. ''I know, I'm sorry, but I got caught up with some stuff. What is it you wanna talk about?''

He really could care less about what Jimmy had to say, but Austin had a singing career to worry about. Andy was much more important than that of course.

There was a slight pause. ''So, I know you said you were home sick and that's why you came back, but how much time do you need exactly? I'm trying to make arrangements for you to continue tour where you left of. If you don't remember, you disappointed A LOT of fans-''

It was clear to Austin that this was just a guilt call to convince him to go back on tour.

Without an Austin Moon, there was no money for Jimmy and he couldn't let something like that happen.

Of course Austin cared dearly for each and every one of his fans, but he needed to fix himself before making such a drastic decision as getting back on the road.

He didn't want to leave behind Andy, or Ally although he was still upset, and his mind just wasn't set on doing it.

He arose from his bed and began stretching out his legs. ''Look, Jimmy. I have something really important to tell you''

The man seemed to be growing irritated. ''Spill it, Moon. I don't have all day!"

For some reason, the way in which he was going to tell Jimmy just didn't seem to feel right. ''Can we talk about it later on like around lunch? It's kinda, sorta, really big!"

Jimmy growled. ''Yes, yes! Meet me today at the Oliver café around three. I won't wait any longer than that!" and with that, he hung up.

Austin simply took a deep breath, grabbed some clothes and headed straight for the shower.

He'd have to think of a way to tell Jimmy that he still wanted to go to tour and stay close to his son.

But deep down, he was aware that he wouldn't get everything he wanted in life.

After having gotten ready and making himself some poor looking pancakes, Austin decided that it was finally time to go see Ally.

As he drove to her apartment, he noticed a baby store nearby and couldn't stop the smile that formed in his face.

It didn't make up for the nine months, plus another month for when after he was born, that he wasn't there, but it was a way to begin.

Austin's eyes roamed around the store, some pregnant women walking around holding items, and he stopped when he saw what seemed to be a small baby piano with a colorful pattern.

It had animals such as zebras and lions that if pressed, would let out a noise.

''This is perfect,'' was his first thought, picking it up and examining it.

Austin rapidly made his way to the counter and set it down in front of a blond haired woman who smiled politely.

As she scanned the toy, he noticed that the woman continued to grin at him. ''Buying this for your kid?''

Austin chuckled, taking out his wallet and pulling out a credit card. ''Yeah, I wanted to get him something.''

The woman took the credit card. ''Same. I have a six month daughter and my husband goes on about how much I spoil her''

She looked at him once again. ''Say… you look familiar''

Austin sent her a small smile as she handed him back the credit card and the toy. ''Hey, it's a small world''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Austin was greeted at the door by an Ally carrying a crying Andy in one arm and small journal in the other.

''Oh thank the heavens you're here,'' was all she said, as she urged for him to come in.

Austin's face turned into horror at the sight of books and coffee mugs splatted throughout the living room.

He didn't know why he was so surprised that Ally still studied her butt off; at the end of the day with a child or no, she would always be the Ally Dawson he cared for so much.

''Um, what's all this?'' was all he managed to ask.

Ally placed the notebook down and began swinging a bawling Andy gently in her arms. ''College books. I have a huge test coming up soon and I haven't really been able to study''

Austin, watching her struggle, grabbed the baby from her arms and took a seat on the couch. ''You still go to the same college? Isn't that a lot of stress with Andy and everything?''

Ally plumed herself on the couch, adjusting her tank top and pajama shorts. ''Actually, I attend online college now. I don't wanna give up my dream of becoming an English professor someday''

She let out a soft laugh before turning to Austin with worried eyes. ''Austin, are you still mad at me for everything?''

Her voice was so desperate, so miserable; Austin knew he couldn't hold a grudge over her forever. ''Of course not, Alls. I mean I was yesterday, obviously when I got drunk and what not, but-''

Ally looked at him in disbelief. ''you what?''

He always did have a big mouth. ''don't worry about it, okay? The point is that if we're going to be seeing each other a lot for Andy, I think we should be in good terms''

The room fell with stillness and Austin was afraid he had said something wrong. Ally wasn't one to leave hanging, but something about her attitude was off.

''Austin,'' she begun.

Austin looked down at the little boy that was now calmer in his arms. ''Yeah?''

''Do you think they'll ever be an us again?''

But of course, there was always that question.

**Sorry if this is bad but I was in a hurry. Goodnight, my auslly shippers! :D I love you to death ~Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh D; sorry for updating so late, guys. I honestly have been super lazy lately and I feel like I'm annoying all of you with my story :/ Super thanks to MusicWithinMe, queenc1, xxxAuslly4everxxx (my best friend/ older sister/ my life) and 1241070 for reviewing :D I love you guys each individual!**

**Anyway, do you guys think I should make a raura (Ross and Laura) and rydellington fanfic?**

**Oh, and I have this idea where it's like One Direction and R5 go on tour together where Harry and Rydel become a thing (I know, rydellington is real but still) and you know she realizes she actually loves Ratliff and a love triangle pretty much :p give me your honest opinion c: don't worry, I won't cry.**

**Yeah, let's just get back to the story now.**

Chapter 8

Austin took a deep breath, his hazel eyes staring down at his son. He loved Ally, he was dumbly in love with her, but every time he looked at his son the thought of lies came to his mind.

The innocent Ally Dawson that had once swore that she would never hurt him, had done probably the worst thing that could ever occur in his life.

She had hidden her pregnancy from him, a baby that was his. Ally could've easily picked up the phone and told him; hell he knew he would've quit everything just for them in a heartbeat he repeated to himself over and over again.

Sure, he had forgiven her but he was still too hurt.

''Alls,'' he begun, running his fingers from his free hand through his hair. ''I love you, you know that. You're the only girl … erg, woman that I've ever truly loved-''

Ally sighed and closed her eyes shut. ''but…''

''-but I need some time. I'm still hurt about not knowing that Andy existed until now''

Austin, noticing the gloom that over took her beautiful chocolate eyes, tilted her chin up and sent her a small grin.

''I love you, Ally''

''I love you too, Austin'' she looked down at the calm Andy that was rocked in my arms and smiled. ''So… friends, like always?''

Austin cringed his nose at that word. Never had he liked to relate the word _friend _to Ally, because the truth was she was so much more to him than that. Even when they met that one random day in her music store, he thought she was beyond beautiful and knew that she would never be _just a friend._

But things happened, and now they were in the position they were in now. As much as he hated it, it was for the better.

''Yeah,'' he said, in between gritting teeth. ''friends''

Ally, not noticing, simply smiled and grabbed ahold of Andy's little hand. ''Aw, you calmed him down. You love your daddy don't you?''

Austin laughed before remembering the small piano toy he had bought Andy, which was now in the car. ''Hey, that reminds me. I bought Andy something, but it's in the car. I'll be right back''

He gently handed the baby back into Ally's arms before swarming out of her apartment and into the parking lot.

He grabbed ahold of the bag the toy was placed inside and jogged, until he was stopped by the vibration coming from his phone.

Austin pulled it out and was surprised to find a text message from model, Sandrene Geller.

_I miss you, Austy ;) make sure to call me soon! I can't wait to see you again ~Sandy_

He was too frozen to even continue walking.

He had met her only a few days before he left tour.

Austin was to stay at the Norman Hotel in Michigan, where many models from the Isis company where to stay too.

He was heading down to the park after having settled in his room and having thought about Ally the entire time, and he figured it was a good way to clear his mind.

As he entered the elevator, Austin felt a rush of nervousness take over his body spotting a beautiful blond haired woman in a tight red dress and heels next to him. Her blond curls were placed in a high ponytail and her gray eyes were fixed on the touch phone in her right hand. A black purse hung from her arm. The red dress showed off her every curve and Austin couldn't stop his jaw from nearly dropping.

Yeah, she was gorgeous.

But she wasn't Ally.

''Hi, there'' she spoke with jersey accent, slightly making him jump.

_32, 31, 30 _the elevator passed.

He smiled nervously at her, her eyes roaming over every bit of him with an expression he couldn't make out.

Austin cleared his throat and swallowed. ''uh, hi''

The woman walked closer to him, her heels clicking on the elevator floor. ''Aren't you Austin Moon? I'm a huge fan''

Austin nodded and took a step farther. ''Oh… um it's nice to always meet a fan''

_21, 20, 19_

She smiled and extended her hand. ''I'm Sandrene, by the way, but you can call me Sandy. I'm a model in the Isis company''

His eyes widen as he shook her hand, excitedly. ''wow, that's amazing! Isis is a huge company!'''

Sandy giggled and shrugged her shoulders. ''it's a privilege to work for them''

_7,6,5,4,3,2,1_

The elevator doors open and many others waited anxiously with suitcases in their hands.

''well nice meeting you, Sandy'' Austin sent her a small grin. ''see you around!''

''wait!'' she called out, trying to run in her heels. ''where are you heading to?''

''the park, I hear there's one nearby, why?'' he shoved his hands into his leather jacket's pockets.

She locked her arm with his, much to his surprise, and smirked. ''Mind if I come with?''

Austin didn't want to be rude, so he simply faked a smile. ''no, not at all''

So they did go and Austin did managed to stop thinking about Ally for a while, but it wasn't exactly the way he thought he would. Because instead of just soaking in the fresh air and the sight of trees, he ended up in heated make out session with Sandy.

He regretted it, he really did, and it was that action that also caused Austin to come back to Miami.

He thought he was done with her, he obviously wasn't.

''Austin?'' he heard Ally's voice call from her apartment.

Austin snapped out of his thoughts, shoving his phone back in his pocket, and jogged over to her door.

Ally was holding Andy in her arms while gently kissing his forehead. Their eyes interacted as Austin kindly grabbed Andy from her grasp.

Ally let out a chuckle. ''Sorry if I scared it, it's just you took a long time and I thought that you left, which would be okay but I –''

Austin laughed watching her ramble on how she usually did when they were younger. Ally's cheeks turned a light shade of red as he placed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

''I'd never leave you, Alls''

She smiled sweetly at him, as he grinned down at the baby in his arms. ''I know you wouldn't, Austin''

And for a moment, he could almost see the same spark they had a few years ago.

''So what did you buy my Andy?'' she asked, folding her arms as they entered the apartment once again. She shut the door behind them.

Austin smirked and took a seat on the couch while holding up the bag with his hand. ''OUR Andy and you'll just have to find out''

Ally let out an adorable squeal and ran to open the bag.

Her chocolate eyes widen as she examined the small piano closely. ''Austin, oh my gosh! I love it''

Austin smiled extensively seeing her so excited. ''That way, he can start practicing playing just like his parents''

He grabbed Andy's little fingers and kissed them. ''Isn't that right, son?''

Ally giggled, running her fingers through the keys. ''Andy sure is gonna be involved in music when he grows up, huh?''

''definitely, especially when he has a mother like you''

''aw, thanks Austin. He'll probably be so proud of his rock star dad when he grows up''

Austin smiled.

''Do you want anything to eat?'' she asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Andy began moving intensely in his arms and Austin chuckled. ''Sure, but I'm pretty sure Andy does to''

He heard her let out a soft laugh and his heart was beating faster, but then suddenly he heard the vibration coming from his cell phone again.

He didn't even have to pull it out to know that it came from Sandrene Geller.

**Wow, that took long enough. I was supposed to update on July 4 but things happened :/ Happy 4****th**** of July by the way! Next chapter, Austin meets with Jimmy… uh yay I guess (not really). Anyway, don't forget to review! Love you guys! ~Lexi**


End file.
